


The Moment

by allofuswithwings



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Absolution Era, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Mention of past relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: Matt reflects on his changing feelings.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Kudos: 5





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal/Dreamwidth. Originally published February 2009.

He doesn’t remember when it happened.

He doesn’t remember the exact moment.

Maybe it was when he saw the wide grin spread across Dom’s face when he first told him about the symphonic monster he’d been working on.

Maybe it was seeing the affectionate gaze Dom gave him as he admired his new haircut, running his fingers through his dark locks.

Maybe it was when, more and more, he found himself longing for Dom’s company every moment he wasn’t around.

Maybe it was the night they took mushrooms in Vegas when Dom’s stormy grey eyes stared, for what seemed like hours, into his icy blue depths.

Maybe it was after he found his heart pounding in his ears as Dom told him Jess was done with him once and for all.

Maybe it was when he felt a rush of heat flicker its way across his skin after noticing Dom undressing backstage a few weeks ago.

But then maybe it wasn’t just a single moment.

Maybe it was all of these and a thousand others like them.

Coming together, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle falling into place.

And he couldn’t see the bigger picture until all the parts had moved into position.

And it was only then that he knew.

He’d fallen in love with his best friend.


End file.
